marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haunted (A!)
"Haunted" is the twenty-fifth episode of Assemble!'s Season Four and the ninety-eight episode overall. Plot -Hello? - Peter asked, looking around at the empty museum. -Anyone home? Ben Stiller? Are you there? - Suddenly, two figures appeared in the dark. -Who’s there? - -Oh, you know. It’s Spider-Man! - -A hero! - One of them said tauntingly. -So I take it you’re villains? - -You could say so. - One of them revealed himself, but it was in vain because his face was covered by a hood. -Now, let us work in peace! - He yelled, firing an electrical blast at Spider-Man. Peter dodged it and jumped towards him, holding the man by his cape. -Who are you? Little Red Riding Hood? - -Pretty similar, you know? People call me… The Hood! - The man smirked and vanished before appearing behind Peter and punching him. -Wow, that’s not fair! - Spider-Man complained. -Who says we play fair, Spider-Man? - The other man said, still in the shadows. -Keep on working, Levins. - Robbins ordered sternly and the other man complied. -Wait… What’s with the flames? - -Maybe you should come here. - The Hood said, looking at his partner. As the man came out of the shadows, Peter couldn’t believe his eyes. In front of him there was a man with a flaming pumpkin for head, standing on a hovercraft. -What is that?! - Spider-Man exclaimed. -I know tomorrow’s Halloween but this dude took the trick-or-treating WAY too seriously. - -Oh, he didn’t do anything. - Robbins chuckled. -I magically placed a pumpkin on the head of the security guard. - -Wait, wait… I think they missed that part in the tale… When does the wolf come in? - -Zip it, we’re working here. - -Working? What are you doing late at night in a museum during Halloween’s eve? - -The thread between the realms is gonna vanish tomorrow… Demons will be everywhere… And those creatures only answer to fear. So I’ll give them a reason to fear me, and I’ll have the biggest army of paranormal creatures. Bigger than Mephisto’s… Or even Dormammu’s… - -Where do you get all these information from? - -I’ve been studying the arcane arts ever since I found this cloak. - He shrugged, walking around Spider-Man. -And now I have the potential to be more than just a fan… I will be famous! Dr. Strange will be scared of me! No one will want to mess with the Hood again!!! - -Strange is a… Well… Acquaintance of mine! But he’s Danny’s friend! - -Who’s Danny? - -A friend! - -The friend of the friend of my enemy… - -… Is my enemy. - Peter concluded, before being shot by Hood, using magic bullets and exposing him to radiation and inserting corrupted ISO-8 into his body. -What did you do? - He asked, whining from the pain. -Oh, these? Magic bullets! - The Hood smirked and turned around, continuing to look for magical artefacts. Suddenly, the museum’s door was destroyed, and a man walked inside, his arms crossed above his chest. -Honestly, do you think you can do something in a world where heroes like the Avengers exist? - -In fact, yes, I do. - Parker Robbins smirked. -But what do you have to say about it? I have no clue who you are. - -Not many people know my face… Even less know me as a person. - The man shook his head. -I didn’t expect you to. But I have kept everything that has happened in the world and beyond in check since you were a teenager. I do know you, Mr. Robbins. Your petty crimes… How you got that cloak… I know where you live. I know who your mother is… And you know what’s the worst thing that could happen to someone? Having someone you don’t know know EVERYTHING about you. - -Can you just tell me who you are? - The Hood shook his head. -You know what? I don’t care. You’ll be dead soon, like Spider-Man. - -Gentlemen, we’re up. - The man smirked, and Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Nova, White Tiger and Agent Venom jumped inside the building, breaking the windows. -Cage, Fist, Venom, go for Robbins. Tiger, Nova, attack the pumpkin. I’ll join you in a second. - The man ordered and ran to Peter. -Fury? - He looked up faintly. -Yes, come here. - The former Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. said, injecting a cure into Spider-Man’s arm. -Wh-Why are you here? I thought S.H.I.E.L.D. was now Coulson’s… - -It is, indeed. - Fury nodded. -But I never leave completely. - He shrugged, shaking his head. -Plus, I was the one who put a tracker in your web-shooters to alert me if you were about to die. - -You did what?! - -You’re welcome. - Nick smirked and got up before running towards the pumpkin. Levins had created a fireball in his hand and was about to hit White Tiger when he was shot by Fury. Even though the magical placement of the pumpkin had made him immune to normal bullets, he was distracted by it. -You just didn’t do that!!! - He exclaimed, picking up a fuel tank from an exposition and tossing it at the group. Right when it was about to hit them, Spider-Man caught it with a web and tossed it back at the man in the hoverboard. -And the Jack O’Lantern is down! - The Hood appeared above the group and smirked. -I like that name for him… Jack O’Lantern… - The team surrounded Robbins, who wasn’t uneasy about it at all. -Do you really think you can defeat a candidate to be Sorcerer Supreme? - -Uhm… Yes. - Peter smirked, as the heroes were ready to deliver their final blows at the Hood. Suddenly, he vanished, making the heroes hit each other. -Where did he go? - White Tiger asked. -He’s not here anymore… - Nova shook his head, examining the room with his helmet. -Thank you, Direct-… Mr. Fury. - Spider-Man corrected himself. -I’ve been observing you all… Your fights with the Sinister Six and the Sandman… You have turned into a remarkable team… It would be a good idea if you decided to join S.H.I.E.L.D. as a subteam… I heard Coulson is especially interested in powered people, like Skye and Deathlok… - -Well… I’m flattered… But I’m not a good team player… - -Stark said the same. - -It’s a great offer, Mr. Fury. - Iron Fist nodded. -But is Director Coulson ok with it? - -I know that man better than I know myself. He will. - -Whatever you’re planning will have to wait, Fury… - A man said, jumping inside the building from the ceiling. -I have plans for Spider-Man. - -Blade… - The former Director crossed his arms over his chest. -What is it? - -Help me and my team tomorrow… That’s it if he doesn’t get too scared of the dark… - Gallery HoodedLightingH.png|The Hood vs Spider-Man HoodDoesntPlayFairH.png|The Hood vanishing EnterJackOLanternH.png|"What is that?! I know tomorrow’s Halloween but this dude took the trick-or-treating WAY too seriously." HallowedBulletsH.png|"… Is my enemy." Jack_O'Lantern_USM_03.png Jack_O'Lantern_.png Jack_O'Lantern_(Earth-1010)_001.png Angry_Nick_Fury.png FuryInActionH.png|Nick Fury vs Jack O'Lantern Jack_O'Lantern_(Earth-1010).png|"You just didn’t do that!!!" TankAtTheHeroesH.png|Jack O'Lantern tosses a tank at the heroes... TankStoppedH.png|...but Spider-Man stops it... TankAtTheVillainH.png|...and tosses it back at the villain. TheHoodVanishesH.png|The Hood vanishes again Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Four Category:Assemble! All Hallows Arc Category:Peter Parker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Luke Cage (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daniel Rand (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Samuel Alexander (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ava Ayala (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Eugene Thompson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Parker Robbins (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Levins (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nova Corps (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Eric Brooks (Earth-1010)/Appearances